Pretty Woman
by Singstar4
Summary: Hello Humans! This is a story about a prostitute (Eponine) and a businessman (Enjolras) finding love through strange odds. This is listed as M just to be safe, but I don't plan to make it any more dirty than the movie. I hope you guys enjoy! I DO NOT OWN PRETTY WOMAN NOR LES MISERABLES NOR THE CHARACTERS THAT I WRITE FOR HERE. Love y'all!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N~ Hey guys! So, I was watching the movie "Pretty Woman" and I got the idea for this one-shot! In this little story, Eponine is a prostitute who meets a rich businessman, Enjolras. I love this pairing so much, because they are both such stubborn characters, when you put them together, it's freaking gold! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, this was a product of yet another 11:00 writing session. I think I'm just going to do this as a one-shot, but if you guys like it, I'll write more! Love you guys! By the way, just because it is listed as MA is because this is a story about a prostitute. It may be a little risque later, but I don't plan on making it more dirty than the movie.**

Eponine laces up her knee-length brown boots and pulls on her big brown jacket as she prepares to leave the apartment for another eventful night. She walks into the bathroom and stares at the bright blonde wig on top of her head. _This is the last time I take Azelma's advice for hair._ She thinks with a chuckle as she tries adjust it on her head.

Finally, after at least 10 minutes of struggling, she picks up her big brown hat and balances it on top of it, smiling with satisfaction at the finished product. She's just putting the finishing touches on her eye makeup when she hears yelling outside the apartment. She creeps over to the door and listens as the landlord yells at one of her neighbors.

"I've told ya this 20 times before, and I'm gonna say it again!" He yells, hitting the wall with anger. "If ya don't got no rent, you're gonna be out on the streets! I'm not allowin' no squatters here!"

Eponine quickly runs into the bathroom and opens the tank to the toilet, where she and Azelma hid their stash of rent money. When she pulls out the film canister, it's completely empty.

"Dammit, Azelma." She mutters before taking it and stuffing it in her pocket. She grabs her makeup and throws it in her bag, knowing to leave before the landlord shows up.

As she's climbing out the bathroom window, she hears knocking on the door. "Hey!" She turns towards the direction of the shouting. "It's the landlord! You got my rent!"

She quickly climbs out of the window and onto the fire escape, closing it behind her. She wastes no time climbing down the 2 ladders and onto the pavement.

"I'm gonna kill that girl!" She mutters as she takes off down the street, realizing how late she is.

She finally makes it to the Cafe Musain and is suddenly bombarded by the smell of spilled alcohol and exaggerated perfume. She starts to make a beeline for the bar when a man grabs her coat and pulls her towards him.

"You didn't come and see me last night." He whispers inches from her face, the alcohol on his breath making even Eponine dizzy.

"I don't make visits." She replies, seductively. "If you wanted me, you should have found me, Montparnasse."

"I want you now, why don't we go make a little magic." He says, his eyes trained on her lips. She starts to lean in, but then backs up at the last second.

"Sorry, I don't have time for magic tonight." She says, twisting her coat out of his grasp before walking away, winking at him as she goes. She walks over to the bar, and calls the bartender over.

"Hey, Grantaire!"

He looks up and stumbles over to her, already drunk, despite the fact that he's working. "Yo! Eponine! It's so good to see ya, kid! Geez, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Grantaire, I was here yesterday!" She says with a laugh. "Don't you remember?"

He pauses for a second trying to remember. "Nope, sorry."

"Have you seen Azelma?" She says with an eye roll and a laugh.

"Um, yeah. She's upstairs with her boy."

Eponine rolls her eyes before thanking Grantaire and running up the stairs. When she gets there she sees Azelma cuddling up to some random man.

"Azelma!" She calls, making her sister look up at her. Azelma's face immediately falls when she realizes why her sister is here.

"Sorry, baby." She says to the man as she gets up. "I gotta go. Same time tomorrow?"

He nods, and takes a huge swig of whiskey before passing out.

"I don't know if I'm flattered or offended that everyone always gets 'black-out' drunk here." Azelma says as she and Eponine walk down the stairs. She immediately walks over to the bar and starts loading a cocktail napkin with the garnishes sitting there.

"Azelma, what happened to our rent money?"

She freezes and looks at Eponine. "I owe a guy, listen, I didn't want to take it all, but I had no choice!"

"You owe him for what?"

"Well..."

"Azelma."

She looks down, avoiding her sister's gaze. Suddenly, Grantaire walks over and shoos them away. "This ain't no buffet, girls!"

They both stick out their tongues and snatch a cherry each before walking out of the bar. As they walk down the street, Azelma starts to explain herself.

"I was with a guy, and he let me borrow a carton of cigarettes from him. I didn't pay him back in time, and soon they collected "interest". That was 2 months ago, and now he's threatening if I don't give him $1,000 he'll have me killed."

"For cigarettes?"

Azelma nods and continues. "So I took the rent money. We had at least $500 so I thought maybe that would keep him quiet for a while."

"Azelma, if you need help you need to tell me. I'm more than happy to help you! I just don't want you going through all of this by yourself. That's why I moved out here and took this job. Do you understand?" Azelma nods, understanding her older sister's speech.

"Thanks Ep."

"Anytime, kiddo."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Enjolras?" Marius asks a group of girls, walking through his house. They all motion to the room across the hall. "Thanks." He walks in and sees him on the phone, arguing with someone.

"Patria, there's no need to be so irritated with me! I'm just asking you to fly out to California for a couple of days!" He says, massaging his temples.

" _Because, I have so much time to just drop everything and fly to California."_ She yells sarcastically. " _Enjolras, I have a job! I can't just be here to be your 'beck and call' girl! Is that all I am to you?!"_

"Patria, I don't think that you're just here for my 'beck and call'." He says, trying to stay calm with her.

" _Enjolras, I just can't take this anymore! When you come back to New York, don't expect me to be here! I'm done waiting for you!"_

Before Enjolras can explain himself, she hangs up. He rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone. He lets his head fall into his hands as he sits beside the phone.

"I'm sorry, man." Marius says, breaking the silence between them. "I thought she was a bitch anyway."

Enjolras cracks a smile, before sighing. "I really loved her, Marius."

"That doesn't mean she was nice!" Marius replies with a smile. Enjolras rolls his eyes before getting up.

"I need to get out of here." He says, leaving the room and walking down the stairs, ignoring the people he passes.

"Enjolras, you can't just leave!" Marius exclaims as he tries to follow his friend. "You're the guest of honor, you can't just skip out on your own party!"

Enjolras continues to ignore him and walks outside to find his car. But when he reaches it, it's blocked by another car. "Marius, whose car is this?" He asks, gesturing to the car behind his.

"Mine." Marius replies, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to borrow it." He says, getting in and finding the keys, sitting on the dashboard.

"No! Enjolras!" Marius shouts as his friend pulls out of the driveway. "C'mon man! I just got it yesterday! Just be careful!"

Enjolras waves back at him as he speeds off.

"Geez." Marius says, exasperated. "When he's unhappy the whole world suffers."

* * *

As Eponine and Azelma walk to their usual spot, they see a girl standing there, looking for business. "Excuse me, miss!" Azelma calls as they get closer. "But from Monroe to Snow White is ours, you're stealin' our turf, sister." She gestures to the stars on the ground before glaring at the girl.

"Sorry, didn't realize you two had this sidewalk saved." The girl says, rolling her eyes. "I'll go." She leaves, glaring back at Azelma.

"Alright, now that's settled, let's drum up some business, baby!" Azelma says, making Eponine laugh. Suddenly, a car pulls up and parks near the girls, the driver looking lost.

"Ooh, you get this one!" Azelma says, shoving Eponine towards the waiting Corvette. Eponine stumbles and turns to glare at her, but Azelma just waves her forward. She rolls her eyes before adjusting her coat and strutting towards the car. "Work it, baby! Work it!" Azelma calls, wolf-whistling at Eponine.

"Hey Baby, you looking for a date?" Eponine asks the blonde haired man. He turns and looks up at her, and for a moment, Eponine feels her heart flutter. His bright blue eyes meet her brown ones, and she almost loses her balance on the curb.

"What?" He asks, quirking a golden eyebrow at her.

"You lookin' for a date?" She repeats, raising her eyebrows seductively.

"No." He says, frowning at the girl. "I'm looking for Beverly Hills."

"Well, I can give you directions." She says, leaning even further into the window. "I can even show the celebrity houses."

"Thank you, but I don't think that's necessary. Just to Beverly Hills, please."

"Alright, but it'll cost ya."

"How much?"

"Twenty Bucks."

"You can't make me pay $20 for directions!"

"Price has gone up. $30 now. Better be careful, if you want a good deal, you should jump on this quickly." She says, turning her back on him. She looks at Azelma and sees her shooting Eponine 2 thumbs up.

"Alright! Alright, $30 for directions." He says, holding out the money to her through the window. Eponine looks at it, then at Azelma. Azelma nods and gives her another thumbs up. Eponine turns, opens the door, and gets into the car.

 **A.N~ Hope you guys enjoy this! If you want to read more, let me know! I would love to do even more for y'all! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Enjolras says, awkwardly, desperately wanting to break the silence between the two of them. The only problem was...what should he say? "How did you become a prostitute?"

"What?" She gasps, shocked by his blunt question.

 _Wrong question._ He thinks as he flushes with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just curious." He says, trying to save his outburst as he fiddles with the stick shift. The car kept stopping and then starting and then stalling... He really should have pushed his parents to teach him to drive a stick.

"Well, if you're really that curious," She says, pausing to turn and look at him seductively. "I'm kinda a rookie, but don't worry," She pauses and grabs his crotch, making him gasp. "I know all the tricks." She smirks and lets her hand travel up his chest, then she weaves her hands in his hair. Before she can do anything else, the car suddenly jerks forward, causing her to fall and almost hit her head on the dashboard.

He reaches out and grabs her arm, then pulls her towards him. For a split second, their faces are inches apart and Eponine has to remind herself to breathe. As quick as the moment comes, it's gone and he gently shoves her back to her seat.

"Please, put your seatbelt on." He says, still trying to shake the flushed feeling she gave him. She nods and puts it on, looking away with a blush. "So..." He repeats, trying to find the right question this time. "What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be, Baby?" She asks, once again seductive. He turns and looks at her with an unamused expression. "Eponine." She says, exasperated with him.

"Nice to meet you, Eponine." He says, smirking smugly with his minor victory. "My name is Enjolras."

She opens her mouth to make a comment, but another jerk of the car stops her. She looks over at Enjolras and for the first time realises how much he is struggling with driving the car. "Enjolras, do you know how to drive a stick?" She asks, bracing herself to be thrown forward again when he slams on the brake.

"How could you tell?" He growls through his teeth, sarcastically. "Ugh, this should not be this hard!"

"Do you want me to drive?" Eponine offers, noticing how frustrated he has gotten.

He sits there for a moment, struggling to keep the car in control as he thinks her question over. _Marius will probably kill me... But I could just fire him?_ "Sure. Why not." He says as he pulls over and gets out. "It's not my car." He gets back into the car and buckles into his seat, slightly nervous to let the prostitute drive.

Eponine scoots into the drivers seat and grips the wheel, feeling excited to be behind this beauty of a car. She had dreamt of owning one since she first saw one at a dealership in New Orleans. "Alright pretty boy," She says, shifting the gear into drive. "I'm gonna show you what this baby can do."

She peels away from the curb, tires squealing as Enjolras grips his seat, not expecting her to be such a master at this. "Where did you learn to drive like this?" He asks as she takes yet another sharp turn and runs yet another yellow light.

"I worked in my dad's auto body shop from when I was 10 til I was 16." She says, eyes focused on the road as she speeds down rodeo drive. "Dad used to let me take some of em out for test drives."

Finally they pull up to the hotel, tires squealing once again at the hasty stop. "Here ya go, _Monsieur_." Eponine calls teasingly as she parks, gets out of the car, and tosses the keys to the vallet.

"Thank you, _Mademoiselle_." He laughs, pulling out his wallet to pay her. "And here you are, $30 for directions."

"Thank you, sire." She says with an exaggerated british accent and a clumsy curtsy.

"So where are you going now?" He asks, looking around seriously.

"I don't know, probably back to the club."

He smiles at her and nods, understanding her commitment. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways, then. Goodbye, Eponine."

"Goodbye, Enjolras." She says with a smile.

They both turn and walk away from each other, but just before he goes into the hotel, Enjolras stops and turns around. Eponine sits on the bench next to the bus stop, tucking the $30 into the pocket of her long coat.

He chuckles and walks over to the girl, suddenly getting an idea. "Why don't you join me inside?"

She looks up at him and smiles mischievously, suddenly getting an idea of her own. "Why not? I don't have anywhere to be." She stands up and takes the arm he holds out to her, chuckling at the blonde-haired man.

They both walk into the hotel, and as she walks across the marble floor, Eponine looks up at the crystal chandelier and one thought runs through her head.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

 **A.N~ An update! What?! Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long! I was really stumped on how to write this chapter, since I haven't watched the movie in a while. But I did it! I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, so STAY TUNED! Bye lovelies!**


End file.
